Because There's a Guy She Likes...
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: For a fangirl, ending up in SSBM isn't SO bad, until someone goes missing....
1. "Care To Join Me?"

Okay, this is NOT going to be a Mary-Sue, I promise. ^.^;; I'm not sure if it'll even have romance. Just read! ^_^  
  
"No, no, no! NO! IIE!!" I screamed. I was 16, yet acting like a 4-year- old. Why? Because my Game Cube – my brand NEW Game Cube – was screwing up. Well, I wasn't that attached to the game cube, I guess… it was the game in it: Super Smash Brothers Melee. I'd ONLY been counting down the days until it was released.  
  
So now, my new system was being… extremely odd. On the television screen was just numbers. The system itself had sparks coming out of it. "Crappity crap and a half!!" I exclaimed. I had been THAT close to beating Giga Bowser. Damnit!  
  
Suddenly, the sparks became brighter. And brighter. And even brighter, until I couldn't see anymore. Then suddenly, the light vanished. But where was I? I wasn't in my room. Where was my Trunks wall scroll? My Lord of the Rings poster? Where was my Game Cube!?!  
  
"Nani…? Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
In front of me stood… well… Roy, from Fire Emblem. I'd recognize that spiky red hair and clear blue eyes anymore. I tried to speak several times, but with no success. Finally, I choked out two words. "Sweet… kami…"  
  
"Hmm…?" He cocked his head. "Are you okay?"  
  
I coughed a few times, and shook my head. Was this really happening? Or was I hallucinating…? "I'm fine… I think… my name is Yohko. And I have no idea what I'm doing here. Where IS here, anyway?"  
  
"The Super Smash Brothers Mansion."  
  
My knees went weak. "That wouldn't happen to be on Earth, would it…?" I asked, meekly.  
  
"What's Earth?"  
  
"Um, never mind…"  
  
"Roy? What's going on? Who's that?"  
  
Oh god… that voice. I looked up to see, none other than, Prince Marth. This wasn't happening. Suddenly it was all too much, and I fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
A.N. – Sorry that chapter was so short. It WAS going to be the prologue, but then I decided it had too much plot for a prologue. ^^; I originally was going to end it at "Where was my Game Cube!?!", but I wanted to end the chapter when Yohko faints.  
  
And please, this will not be a Mary-Sue! You just have to remember that she's just a fangirl.  
  
Um… review~! Onegai?  
  
Speaking of which, translations for some of the Japanese I use. ^^;  
  
Iie – No (You probably coulda figured that one out yourself. ^^;)  
  
Nani – What  
  
Kami – God  
  
And even though it's not in the story…  
  
Onegai - Please 


	2. "You're Cute When You Smile."

Ah yes, I've decided to name the chapters after Ranma ½ chapters. =P And the title may indicate it, but this is no Mary-Sue. Just SI! ^^; Anyway… read on!  
  
Chapter 2 "You're Cute When You Smile."  
  
"Yohko? Yohko?"  
  
"Come on, sis… let me sleep… I was havin' the most wonderful dream… I actually met-"  
  
"Yohko!" Roy interrupted my half-sleep babbling.  
  
I was lying on my back on the floor, still in the hallway I had started in. "Huh?! Wha? How do you know my name?" I shrieked.  
  
"Um, you told me…"  
  
I thought back to my earlier conversation. "Oh yeah. Itai…" I moaned, clutching my head.  
  
"Are you… alright?" Roy blinked, staring at me.  
  
"Oi… I… I think so…" I staggered to my feet, only to collapse again… into Marth's arms. I gasped. "Oh… gomen nasai." I knew by now that my face was a bright crimson.  
  
"Please… it's alright…" He smiled, and I just barely managed not to swoon.  
  
"Okay, you have no idea how you got here, correct?" Roy asked me.  
  
"H-hai…" My face began to go back to its normal color.  
  
He frowned. "Well, we'll have to get you a room until be figure out what's going on. In the meantime… I guess we'll show you around and introduce you to the others."  
  
I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
So we went around the rooms, meeting all the smash brothers (and sisters). Meeting Peach and Zelda was awkward for me, what with my casual attire of jeans and a long t-shirt, and their pink dresses. It was strange to see those extremely famous and well-known heroes, Mario, Dr. Mario, and Luigi. Meeting to Mr. Game and Watch was odd, to say the least. Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Donkey Kong were quite intimidating. Pikachu really wasn't so bad in real life, but Pichu was absolutely adorable. Yoshi was very kawaii, as were Kirby, Ness, Nana, and Popo. Jigglypuff was weird, and so was Captain Falcon. I though Fox and Falco were cool, considering I rather liked furries. I had a little giggle to myself when I met Link, remembering the huge crush I used to have on him. And his younger self, Young Link, didn't seem that much like him, but the kid was very cute.  
  
Finally, Roy and Marth directed me to a door on the second floor of the mansion. I opened it, and gasped. It was a beautiful room, with a comfortable looking waterbed with sky blue blankets, and there were two windows, with matching curtains. Next to the bed was a small wooden night table where a lamp with a sky blue curtain had been placed. And in the corner was a wooden desk with a few drawers. "Sugoi, this is so nice!" I exclaimed. "I can really stay here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I squealed happily and hugged a surprised Roy. "Arigatou gozaimasu!!" At that point, I happened to glance at the (sky blue) clock. "10:30!? I don't know how long you guys usually stay up, but I need sleep."  
  
Roy yawned. "Sleep sounds good to me… 'Night…" He turned and began walking off.  
  
"Oyasumi…"  
  
Marth smiled at me. (Ooh, I wish he'd stop doing that!) "Oyasumi nasai." With that, he followed Roy out.  
  
A.N. I SWEAR this is no Mary-Sue! Oh, um, if you find it odd that I'm putting this little "NOT Mary-Sue!" thing everywhere, it's because I also read and write OTHER fanfiction, like Lord of the Rings and Dragon Ball Z, and just about every one of my stories is self-insertion. I know how annoying Mary-Sue's are, and that not many people really like them. For those who don't know, Mary-Sue's are when there's a self-insertion character, usually a girl, who's just about perfect. Beautiful, kind, smart, and best of all, the author's favorite male character immediately falls in love with the Mary-Sue. Yees, this is getting long, I'll stop here. ^^; But I just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
Translations!  
  
Itai – Ow  
  
Gomen nasai – Very sorry  
  
Hai – Yes  
  
Kawaii – Cute  
  
Sugoi – Basically an exclamation of happiness  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you so much  
  
Oyasumi – 'Night  
  
Oyasumi nasai – (You guessed it!) Good night 


	3. "The Hunter"

Chapter 3 "The Hunter"  
  
The next morning, I met the others downstairs for breakfast. But something seemed to be missing…  
  
I had just taken a bite of my toast when Mario spoke up. "Hey, where's-a Peach?" (A.N. – Haha! Bet you though Marth was gonna go missing! XP)  
  
Luigi shrugged. "Maybe she's-a still sleeping."  
  
I looked at the clock. It was 11:10. Maybe she was…  
  
However, by 1:00, still no one had seen her. Some of us (Roy, Marth, Yoshi, Zelda, and Link) were outside. Roy was teaching me how to use my sword. (It was a present I'd been given, that I hadn't yet gotten to learn how to use, and it had somehow been brought with me when I was transported via my Game Cube.) Zelda suddenly spoke, "I will go wake Peach. She shouldn't sleep this late," and disappeared into the house.  
  
Barely a minute later, we heard a scream.  
  
"Zelda? What?!" When we reached Peach's room, Zelda stood in front of it, extremely pale, the door ajar. Looking inside, I gasped, suppressing a shriek.  
  
The desk was on its side, along with the night table, the pale pink lamp smashed on the floor. The rose-colored pillow and matching sheets were torn, feathers everywhere, a knife stuck in the mattress of the bed (Which, fortunately, wasn't a waterbed). The room may have looked bad, but the thought of what happened was worse.  
  
By the time we had taken in the sight, more of the mansion's occupants had arrived. "What-a happened?" Mario asked us. Then he looked in. "Peach! What happened to-a Peach!?"  
  
As Luigi tried to calm his brother, the rest of us looked at each other. "… What do we do?" Ness asked, tentatively.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Falco told him.  
  
"Yeah… we have no clues, leads, anything…" I put in.  
  
"At least not yet," said Samus. "We need to check her room for any signs of what might have happened."  
  
Dr. Mario nodded. "Well… let's check."  
  
After five minutes of searching, we had only one clue: the knife stuck in the bed. It was really nice, with shining metal and no nicks or dents. The handle was beautiful: wooden, with intricate designs and a small aqua crystal set at the top, near the blade. But it really didn't help us; it didn't belong to anyone at the mansion.  
  
"Now what do we do?" The question was brought up again.  
  
"… Nothing…" I sighed and shook my head. "No helpful clues… no possible suspects…" With nothing else to do, we all spent the day deep in thought, our hearts heavy.  
  
A.N. – Sorry, this chapter was kinda short… ^^;; I just didn't want to put even MORE plot in. I'm saving that for next chapter. ^-^ 


	4. "Shadows on the Heart"

Well, this chapter title came from Maison Ikkoku, and not Ranma ½! *gasp* Oh well. Same manga artist. ^^;;;  
  
I also just realized I haven't put any disclaimers on… ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Yohko, that's me. ^^ The rest of the characters belong to their respective creators.  
  
Chapter 4 – "Shadows on the Heart"  
  
It happened again, the next day. Someone else was missing.  
  
Of course, considering who had disappeared this time, I was the first one to notice. Finishing my waffles, I looked up at the others. "… Where's Marth?" There was a slight clatter as Roy dropped his spoon into a half- full bowl of cereal. He then leapt up out of his seat and up the stairs, with me following.  
  
What met us was exactly as we had feared – Marth's room, looking much like Peach's. And this time, I did scream.  
  
"Well, it was the same person." Dr. Mario dropped the knife on the table – it was just like the one we had found in Peach's room.  
  
We were all in the main room. I was sitting on a couch next to Roy, hugging my knees to my chest. "Maybe there's a pattern…"  
  
Silence. Then… "Oh… shoot." Zelda suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What is it? Did you notice a pattern?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes… didn't anyone else notice? …Peach is a princess, Marth is a prince."  
  
Roy gasped. "Both royalty… but that would mean…"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"This is excellent!" I exclaimed. At Zelda's glance, I hastily continued. "Um, what I mean is, that now we can try to catch them. Set a trap… so that when they try to come and get you, we'll get them!"  
  
"But how? Even if we catch them, I doubt they'll tell us where Peach and Marth are," she responded.  
  
"Oh yeah…" I sighed. "But there's gotta be some way…" The room was silent for a while. "Maybe… Zelda could stay in someone else's room tonight, and some of us will watch her room, and maybe the attacker will come, and not seeing Zelda, will leave. And then we can follow them!"  
  
"I… think that's a good idea!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
"W-wait…" Zelda protested. "What if the attacker just keeps looking for me?"  
  
"Well, we'll be following him, so we'll be able to stop him from attacking you…" I said.  
  
"Well… alright," Zelda agreed, reluctantly. "It's probably the only way…"  
  
It probably was.  
  
"Shh…" It was 11:30 at night. Zelda was sleeping in Samus' room, and Roy, Mario, Link, and I were hiding out, watching. It hadn't been easy getting them to agree to let me come, but they gave in, in the end.  
  
By 1:30, though, I was getting a little annoyed. But then suddenly, my annoyance turned to worry. What if they… they knew? What if they had known Zelda was in Samus' room, and had already gotten to her? But these thoughts suddenly vanished, as the door opened, and a dark form stepped in. There was the glint of a blade…  
  
Oooooooooh, cliffhanger! ^^  
  
Stay tuned for next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. "1-900-Trouble"

Once again, I'm using a Maison Ikkoku chapter title. =P Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, though it may not look it. It really has more content, but not much dialogue, which is why it came out so bad. Dialogue is what I do best. ^^; Oh well, I wanted to get the plot moving.  
  
Chapter 5 – "1-900-Trouble"  
  
If I had been able to see the face of the attacker, I'm sure they would've looked completely confused. In the dark, I could barely make out them moving their head back in forth, looking around in, well, confusion. Frustrated, they thrust their knife into the empty bed, turned, and walked off. We followed them, silently, down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the house.  
  
In the moonlight, I realized what it was: a wireframe. So it was just someone's henchmen – probably Master Hand's. I wondered if they knew who Master Hand was.  
  
After about ten minutes of following the wireframe through some woods, somehow managing to remain unnoticed, we arrived at its destination. Which wasn't really what I expected, just an empty field. But then, the wireframe swirled its arm, a portal formed, and it went through.  
  
"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed, and jumped through, as did the others. I shrugged, and followed. My feet hit the ground near a fallen wireframe. Looking up, I saw we were standing in front of a large, dreary looking castle. Yeah, a castle. Strange.  
  
"They must be in there…" Roy shrugged. "You guys ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"But… how are we going to go about doing this?" I asked. "We probably couldn't just waltz right in.  
  
"Maybe-a there's a back way."  
  
"Maybe." We all crept nervously up towards it and around it.  
  
"Look!" I exclaimed. In the back, there was dark, wooden door. I tried the knob. "It's locked…"  
  
"Great… now what?" Roy sighed, and leaned against the building.  
  
Link grinned. "I can take care of this." Going over to the door, he fiddled with the lock for a few moments. Suddenly, there was a click, and the door was open.  
  
I stared. "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
He shrugged. "Experience." That made sense.  
  
Once in, we found ourselves in a dungeon. Like all dungeons, it was dark and dreary. There were cells on either side, and a stairway at the end, leading up.  
  
"Peach!" Mario shook the bars of one of the cells.  
  
Running over, I looked in and gasped. "Marth!" Peach and Marth were there, both lying unconscious on the stone floor. Even in the dim light, I could see they were really hurt; they were covered with cuts and bruises, their clothes torn. To make it short, there were looking considerably worse than when I had last seen them.  
  
"We've got to get them out of here!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
"There're the keys!" Link ran over to a hook near the stairs and grabbed a set of keys. Coming back, he unlocked the cell and opened the door. Roy, Mario, and I immediately rushed in.  
  
"Let's-a go," Mario said, doing his best to pick up Peach, having not much luck due to the size difference.  
  
CLANG! The door of the cell suddenly slammed shut. I gasped and turned around, only to look into the face of a wireframe and it locked us in.  
  
We were trapped.  
  
A.N. –Gee, saw that coming, didn't ya. ^^;; That… locked in while trying to rescue someone thing is a little overused in stories, isn't it? Oh well. That's because it'd be kinda stupid if everything went perfect. 


	6. "I Give Up"

A little rambling in this chapter, but oh well. Yet again, a Maison Ikkoku title. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 – "I Give Up."  
  
"Hey!! Let us out of here, damnit!!" As usual, my fiery temper acted up. "Aiyaaa!!" I exclaimed, slashing the bar uselessly.  
  
"Yohko!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and whirled around, my sword clattering to the ground. Gazing into bright blue eyes, I fought back tears.  
  
"Roy…" I whispered. "I… I don't know what to do." I dropped to the stone floor and leaned against the wall. "I'm not used to this…" The others were silent. "I mean, you guys are always doing these things… you're heroes. You're always defeating the bad guys and rescuing people… I'm used to watching TV, playing video games… going to the mall, talking with friends, going online… I'm no hero."  
  
I could tell the others were pretty lost. I knew Mario, at least, probably knew about television… but malls, the internet… I doubt any of them had a clue of what I was talking about.  
  
They did, however, understand emotions. Roy kneeled next to me and gave me a hug, my tears finally coming out as I sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Mario suddenly gasped. "Peach!"  
  
"Mario…? Did they get you too?" I heard a weak, female voice.  
  
"Peach!" I dried my eyes as Roy and went over to where her, Mario and Link were.  
  
"Yohko? Link? Roy?? What…? How did they capture all of you so quickly…?" She sat up and leaned against the wall, confused.  
  
Mario sighed. "Well-a… we came her to-a rescue you…"  
  
"And got caught, too," Link finished.  
  
"Oh… you're so brave!" The princess threw her arms around Mario's neck. I smiled; she wasn't too hurt, really.  
  
But… I glanced back at Marth. I noticed, for the first time, a long gash in his side, something Peach hadn't received. I pondered this for a moment, then decided it was probably because he had put up more of a fight when he was captured. Peach was a spunky girl, but didn't have the experience or talent the prince had.  
  
Sighing, a crawled over to seat myself next to his still form, falling back on my interest of the Japanese language. "Ah, Marusu-kun…" I murmured, thinking back. When I first got Melee, the way I could switch to Japanese characters had fascinated me. I soon discovered that Marth's name in Japanese was the characters 'Ma', 'ru', and 'su'. For some reason, I had never though of the fact that the Japanese did not have a 'th' sound in the language. 'Marusu', though, in the Japanese tongue, would sound more like 'Mars' with a soft s.  
  
I suddenly broke out of my thoughts, noticing a strange look from Roy. "What?" I asked, softly.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing." But it then occurred to me – my use of Japanese. But, I had used it before… why hadn't he noticed? Well, I didn't have time to dwell on that. Okay, so I did. I just didn't feel like it. In any case, now I was really worried. Before, back at the SSBM place, I had had a chance of figuring out a way home. But captured by the enemy… What if I never saw my friends again? My parents, my sister… I never finished reading the third Lord of the Rings book! I think I'd die if I didn't find out what happened… 'Which,' I thought, gulping nervously, 'might just happen.'  
  
A.N. This one I had a lot of fun writing. I'm not sure why… I just like it more than the last chapter. 


	7. "Turnabout"

Chapter 7 "Turnabout"  
  
We'd only been stuck in the cell for an hour, but it might as well have been a week. I was already panicking, thinking about my life back on Earth. Would I ever get home? Would I ever see my friends and family again? Would I ever see the other two Lord of the Rings movies? Would I ever play Game Cube again? Would I even want to?  
  
Those were just a few of the million questions going through my head. Until I snapped out of it, when Marth stirred. "Marth!" I exclaimed.  
  
The dark-haired prince slowly opened his eyes. "N-nani…? Where am I? Yohko…?" He sat up, wincing.  
  
"What…!?" Peach came over as quickly as she could, followed by the others. "You're awake!" She exclaimed as Roy hugged his friend. "He's been unconscious since he got here," she informed me.  
  
"Where is 'here'?" He asked.  
  
"Actually… I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, that makes sense… captors don't usually tell their victims where they are. Man, what was that thing?"  
  
"Thing?" I asked.  
  
"That thing… that attacked me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't human."  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine," I lied. "Marth… " I asked, suddenly concerned. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"I've felt better… but I'll be fine." He smiled at me, I blushed. Well, I was getting better.  
  
"Marusu-kun… I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried." I hugged him, gently. When he hugged me back, I was almost glad we were all locked in this cell. Bliss…  
  
"So… any ideas on how we're getting out of here?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Nope…"  
  
I sighed and smacked the bars of the cell with my sword again, watching the sparks that were created by the clash.  
  
Sparks… fire… metal… wait a minute! "Mario! I just thought of something!"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked, confused.  
  
"Do you think… you could melt the bars with fireballs?"  
  
He gasped. "That… might-a work!" He reached out, grabbing the air, and was suddenly holding a ball of fire. With a flick of his wrist, it was sent towards the top of the bars. The flame was stopped for a moment there, until it fizzled out. I inspected the bar, noting how much thinner it was in that section.  
  
"Mario, use another. Hit down there." I gestured to the bottom of the same bar. He did what I told. "Perfect." Grasping the center of the metal, I pulled. With a crack, the bar came out in my hands. It had worked! I smiled at the others, twirling the bar. Mario got the hint and set to work.  
  
About five minutes later, he was finished. Eight metal bars lay on the ground, a gaping hole in what was once the cell door. "Wonderful!" Peach hugged Mario again. "Now we can get out of here!" She started walking towards the door we had taken to come in.  
  
"Matte!"(A.N. "Wait!") I exclaimed. "We can't just go."  
  
"Why not?" The princess asked.  
  
"Because… we have to stop whoever captured you guys. Or they'll end up just coming after us again."  
  
She sighed. "Ohhh… you're right, darnit." She glanced over at the steps. "We have to."  
  
Mario nodded, and started up the stone stairway, Peach and Link following.  
  
I looked back at the Fire Emblem fighters. Roy was helping up Marth, who was really feeling the cut in his side. Wincing, he stumbled; Roy hastily supporting him.  
  
"Roy… do you think you should take Marth go back?" I asked. Behind me, I heard the others stop, probably looking back.  
  
"Well, if anyone does…" Peach walked up. "It should probably be me. Roy is a strong fighter, you'll probably need him."  
  
I nodded. "That's a good point."  
  
"Yeah, you guy get out of here. We'll go on." Roy said.  
  
In a few moments, Peach and Marth had left. Mario, Link, Roy, and I went on up the stairs.  
  
A.N. Wow, that was a long chapter. ^.^;;  
  
I think it came out good, though. ^_^ 


	8. Author's note(sorry! Not a new chapter!...

Little note here – I'm sorry this chapter is taking longer then the others, and alas, it's not because of length. ^^:; It's fairly short so far. I have a really bad case of writer's block.  
  
Oh yeah, and another thing – Except new chapters less often. When I start stories, I do a ton right away, then slow down… gradually coming to a stop and then never finishing it. ^^; I promise, though, I will finish this one. 


	9. "Showdown"

Woohoo! My writer's block decided to go off and bother someone else! ^_^ Here it is, the next chapter of "Because There's a Guy She Likes".  
  
Chapter 8 – "Showdown"  
  
"Geez, does this hallway EVER end?" I asked to no one in particular. We'd been walking down the dank stone hallway for ten minutes, at least.  
  
"Well… technically, it does. We just don't know how far along that will be." Roy grinned at me, I sighed.  
  
"Puh-lease, Roy-kun…" I sighed. He looked hurt and I immediately felt guilty. "Oi, I'm sorry… I'm just tense, I guess."  
  
"It's okay… oh, hey!" he exclaimed.  
  
I looked. "It DID end!! Let's go!" We rushed through the door.  
  
Any sign of happiness I might've had, vanished. We were in a dark room, with a floor like that of Final Destination. In front of us were two giant gloves – that's right, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And also…  
  
"Peach!" Mario shouted.  
  
"Marth!" Roy and I exclaimed. Peach and Marth were chained to a wall behind the giant gloves, unconscious.  
  
"This is insane…" I heard Link mutter. Well, I had to admit it was. They must have been watching us more closely then we thought.  
  
"What's with-a the giant gloves?" Mario asked.  
  
At that moment, we all heard Master Hand's evil laughter. "Fools!" we all heard in our heads. "You thought you could surprise us?"  
  
"Who are you!?" Roy demanded. I guess they hadn't met yet. This was really weird.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I am Master Hand, and that's Crazy Hand."  
  
"What do you want with us?" I growled.  
  
"You? I wanted nothing with you. You four came on your own."  
  
"Okay… what do-a you want with Peach and-a Marth?"  
  
"Well, I'm an evil hand. I want to take over the video game dimensions with Crazy." That made sense. But we weren't about to let them do that.  
  
"We'll stop you!" I growled.  
  
"Oh, you pathetic humans think you can defeat us?"  
  
"Yeah!" I cried, outraged at being called a normal human, as I was not a normal human. I was a saiya-jin. A saiya-jin princess, in fact. And he dared… he dared take my prince away from me!  
  
"You'll-a pay!" Mario shouted and ran towards our Crazy, fists raised. With a punch, powered by his own strength, fire, and his love for Peach and all the others, he sent the glove flying. It crashed into the wall, then gradually faded out.  
  
Master Hand had no face, but I guessed he was astonished. "You defeated Crazy! Just like that!" But then he regained his composure. "Oh well. He wasn't nearly as strong as I am. No big deal."  
  
"I beat-a him-a, yes. And-a you're next!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"We know so!" Link stepped up beside the plumber.  
  
"We'll defeat you, too!" Roy joined them.  
  
"… Hell yeah!" I jumped up beside them, feeling a tiny bit left out. "YAAH!" All four of us ran up to our enemy, striking him.  
  
Master just flicked us back. "Oh please." If he had a mouth, I'm sure he would have been smirking at us.  
  
"Roy! Yohko! Mario! Link!" Marth was awake. "Get out of here! Forget about me!"  
  
"Iie!" I shouted back.  
  
"Oh, shut up…" Master Hand growled, shooting a laser at the prince. It connected, and he cried out, briefly, in pain.  
  
My blood boiled. The rage was building up inside of me. "KISAMA!!!!" I screamed, almost flying at the giant glove. I slashed with my sword, and there was a bright flash of light. When I could see what was happening, I saw the enemy was fading out.  
  
"No! You beat me! But I'll be baack…" It vanished altogether, and we found ourselves somewhere else…  
  
A.N. - Yeah! Only one chapter to go! ^_^  
  
Oh, and "kisama" means somewhere along the lines of "I'm going to kill you!". =P 


	10. "Bie Liao"(Final chapter!)

Yikes... extremely short chapter.  
  
Chapter 9 – "Bie Liao"  
  
I was floating… somewhere… where was I? I opened my eyes to see I was in a light place, with nothing but clouds around me… and a few other people. Mario… Link… Roy… Peach… and Marth was there, fully healed. The area seemed like a dream world, but I somehow knew it was real. "Marth!" I exclaimed, jumping over and throwing my arms around him. "You're okay!"  
  
He smiled. "Yes. Thanks to you, Yohko. You were amazing… Arigatou."  
  
"This is all so wonderful…" I drew back and frowned. "But… I have a feeling it's time for me to go."  
  
"Yes. You don't belong in our world."  
  
"Ohhh… will I ever see you again?" I asked, tearfully.  
  
"I don't know… probably not," he looked sad.  
  
It definitely was time, though. I looked around at my new friends. "Goodbye, everyone. Say good bye to the others for me."  
  
Mario nodded. "We will-a."  
  
"Mars-kun…" I murmured, leaning closer. "Wo ai ni." I kissed him right on the lips and pulled away again. "I'll never forget you." I could feel myself fading away. "Bie liao…"  
  
"Sayonara…"  
  
I was back in my room. It was over. I had fallen in love… but lost it. To cheer myself up, I called my friend, Victoria. "Vik? Can you come over? I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure thing, Yohko."  
  
Hanging up the phone, I went into my living room and watched Comedy Central to take my mind off it all. But in a moment, I heard a loud cry in the forest. "MYUU!!" Uh oh. I hadn't mentioned Victoria to my Jungle's guardian, Myuu. I quickly rushed out to stop the creature.  
  
What followed after that is a long story. I was caught up in a whirlwind of events, including saving my home planet, Mitopia. I met another saiya- jin, Trunks. Well, he was a half-saiya-jin. Close enough.  
  
And his father was a prince.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A.N. Well, it's been fun. Thanks for reading, guys! =) Curious on my ending…? This fic actually turned into a prequel to a fic my friend and I wrote last summer. Wanna read it? My friend's penname is Rinoa Tillmitt. The story is called Shattered Balance.  
  
Wo ai ni – (Chinese) I love you  
  
Bie liao – (Also Chinese) We'll never meet again. (One of my favorite phrases, used by Shampoo in book 3 of Ranma ½)  
  
Sayonara- (Japanese, wow!) Goodbye  
  
Owari – The end  
  
  
  
Bye! I'll still writing fics, and if you're a Lord of the RIngs fan, I'm hoping to get a one-shot fic up soon – It's a parody of a Mary-Sue, and I'm almost down.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Yohko Kiyoto, signing off 


End file.
